


For Those Who Wait

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Pennywise One Shots [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, One Shot, Penny isn't submissive for long, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Pennywise, Teasing, Titty Fucking, drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: Pennywise has been tied up long enough and has a certain affinity for breasts. Specifically, his human's.





	For Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr (@slutforpennywise) mentioned never seeing a fic with Pennywise titty fucking someone. As a fellow big-chested sewer slut, I just had to oblige them. 
> 
> For more clown fucking shenanigans, follow me on Tumblr: beepbeeptimetofloat.tumblr.com

The clown writhed in his seat, already worked up beyond what he was used to. His large, gloved hands strained against the fuzzy pink handcuffs that kept him in the chair. He was absolutely furious; when he’d agreed to let his human have some power for one night, he didn’t know that she was going to do this to him. Here he was, bound and exposed while she circled him like an animal stalking its prey. She was a sight to behold, even if he wanted to rip her apart. All curves, a round ass hidden in black lace panties, and a matching bra supporting her heavy breasts. He could still see the bites and bruises on them for their last session. They fascinated him to no end, how soft and pliable they were in his hands, how a simple scrape of his teeth along the nipple would make her whine. She caught his gaze as he watched them bounce with every step she took and smiled.

“My eyes are up here, Pennywise,” she said, trying to keep her voice the dominant one, but the giddiness broke through just a bit. She loved when he took charge, turning her into a sweat-and-cum covered mess, but having the chance to turn the tables made her pussy quiver. The sight of this ancient being panting and mewling under her touch turned her on almost more than the prospect of getting fucked by him. 

“I know where your eyes are, pet,” he shot back at her, the corner of his mouth twitching with a smile as he looked up at her. She arched a brow at him and plopped into his lap, grinding her sex into his throbbing erection. 

“Was that back talk? Don’t make me gag you,” she warned, rolling her hips again and watching happily as he ground his teeth together, too prideful to let her know how good it felt, “You sure do love these, don’t you?”

Her fingers glided over her breasts, tugging at the lace to give him a peek. His chest rumbled with a growl and she smiled. 

“Well, you’ve been pretty good. I suppose you’ve earned them,” she mused, “Use your teeth.”

He smiled and she moved forward, skin prickling with delight as his breath ghosted over it. His mouth left trails of drool as he dragged his teeth down her chest until he reached the center of the bra, nipping at the tiny bit of fabric that held it together. It only took a second for the bra to tear in half, freeing her breasts and making him moan as he nuzzled them. She got off him though, much to his disapproval, and dropped to her knees in front of him. 

“Let’s get some of that drool, Penny,” she said, taking his cock in her hand and pumping it. He tensed, so eager to feel something after hours of torture that he ignored her request. He snarled when she stopped and looked down at her with eyes rimmed in red.

“Human, you realize I could kill you if I wanted to,” he grumbled, and she could feel his body trembling as he struggled to maintain his control. It only made her wetter. 

“Lose the attitude, or you’ll get nothing,” her hard gaze shut him up, because even though he could have killed her, he was wound so tightly that if he didn’t cum soon, he was sure he’d lose his mind, and she was the only one who could give him what he wanted. He begrudgingly leaned forward and let the drool pour from his mouth onto his cock.

“That’s a good boy,” she said, rewarding him with a long stroke, “You’ll learn that good things come to those who wait, Pennywise.”

She moved forward, positioning his cock between her breasts and pushing them together. He moaned, actually moaned, and more drool fell from his mouth, spilling onto her chest. Slowly, she moved them up and down, letting the tip of his cock brush against her tongue each time. He bucked his hips, setting the rhythm, and she allowed it. Like she said, he’d earned it. Every swipe of her tongue left the taste of salty precum in her mouth, and as he bucked his hips harder she swirled around the tip. The noises he was making were obscene. His body was shaking worse and he was panting, tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog while drool dripped down the front of his body to continually coat her breasts. She squeezed her thighs together for a little friction, shuddering as she watched him come undone. 

“Fuck,” he growled under his breath, fighting against the handcuffs. A distinct cracking noise echoed throughout the sewer as he broke free, and his eyes snapped open to look at her, completely red. She jumped, a shot of fear freezing her spine before he pounced on her. He was on top of her, straddling her waist with a feral look on his face. 

“P-Penny—” she started.

“Hold them,” he snarled, grabbing her hands and bringing them back to her breasts. She let him position himself between them again and start his thrusting, coating them both in spit as he leaned over to watch his cock slide back and forth. 

“Open your mouth,” he grunted, and she did, letting the entire tip enter while she lapped at it with her tongue, “Yes…Yes, that’s it, take it, take it.”

She hummed sending vibrations up his length. The pressure on her body was something fierce, his massive figure making her feel as though he’d flatten her. His hands were planted on either side of her head, bracing himself so he could work his hips back and forth harder. The shaking was back, and the telltale sign of his orgasm, his left eye drifting off, was the only warning she had before he came. She opened her mouth wide, tongue hanging down her chin as his cum shot out in long, thick rivulets. He snarled, sharp teeth filling his mouth. 

“Good girl…that’s my good girl… swallow up Pennywise’s cum,” he hummed, bucking his hips a few more times until he was spent and she was coated in his seed. He watched her swallow what had made it into her mouth and grinned. She watched him slip off her and sucked in a deep breath, the compression of her stomach now gone. 

“I told you,” she panted, “Good things come to those who wait.”


End file.
